1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display device having the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate having an enhanced reliability, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display device having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device includes a display panel and a driving circuit which drives the display panel. The display panel includes an array substrate. The array substrate includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixel parts defined by the gate lines and the data lines. The driving circuit includes a gate driving circuit which provides the plurality of gate lines with a gate signal and a source driving circuit which provides the plurality of data lines with a data signal.
The gate driving circuit and the source driving circuit may be mounted on the array substrate in a chip. In a common current practice, the gate driving circuit is directly formed on the array substrate in order to manufacture display devices having desirable characteristics such as being thin, for example. Further, in order to prevent corrosion of the gate driving circuit, a relatively thick organic layer is formed over the gate driving circuit on the array substrate.
To mount the source driving circuit on the array substrate, a plurality of pads is formed on the array substrate. Individual pads of plurality of pads are electrically connected to a lower metal layer through contact holes formed in the organic layer.
In a panel drop test process of the display panel including the array substrate, a protection layer is removed from the array substrate due to a weak adhesion force between the organic layer and the protection layer on the lower metal layer. In addition, the source driving circuit is removed along with the protection layer. As a result, a contact defect forms between the source driving circuit and the pads, thereby reducing a driving reliability of the source driving circuit.